Meet Dexter with a Secret Laboratory...
by LdOFDestruction
Summary: Ranma 1/2 Crossover Special: When Dexter's family takes a trip to Jusenkyo, Dexter wants to experiment. Something happens and gets worse when Mandark tags along...PLEASE R&R!!! CHAPTER 3 UP!!!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was a thought that popped into my mind; actually I used the idea from a fellow fanfiction.net author (Silver Phoenix King) and as a fellow "Ranma ½" fan, I will make my own kind of story. It will be totally different that (Silver Phoenix King)'s story. But, if (Silver Phoenix King) wants me to stop my story, please tell me before you try to kick me off the website. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dexter's Laboratory, even thought ITS MY NAME TOO!!! (Dexter) And I'm using Jusenkyo in my Fic, but I don't own that either.  
  
Chapter 1: Meet Dexter with a secret Laboratory  
  
Dexter was in his laboratory conducting more experiments. His experiment this time was to splice an animal so when it is hit with a different temperature of a liquid, it will turn into another animal. He was un- successful many, many times.  
  
"Stupid experiment, WHY WON'T IT WORK!!" Dexter screamed in his Eastern- European accent, "I've tried everything and it still won't work!"  
  
"Hiiiii, Dexter!" Dee-Dee, the cheery ballerina older sister of Dexter, yelled, "what'cha doing?"  
  
"DEE-DEE! GET OUT OF MY LABORATORY!!!" Dexter yelled, as he always does.  
  
Ignoring what Dexter screamed, Dee-Dee pranced around Dexter's lab. Then she saw Dexter's experiments.  
  
"Oooooo...Dexter, what's this?" The sister asked.  
  
"It's none of your business! Now get out of my laboratory!" Dexter yelled once again, thinking it might work.  
  
"Why are these animals here?" She asked again, "Dexter, are you conducting experiments on animals again?"  
  
"Yes." Dexter answered quickly.  
  
"That's not nice, what if you were a small animal like that and a short red- headed shrimp like you experimented on...you?"  
  
"But, this is for Science!" Dexter yelled.  
  
"It's the same, what is your experiment anyway?" Dee-Dee asked.  
  
"Not it's none of your business," Dexter said, "but I'm trying to make animals change into other animals with the splash of cold or warm liquid."  
  
"Oh, whatever," Dee-Dee said, "anyway, Mom said its time for dinner." Then Dee-Dee saw a shiny red button and said, "Ooooo...what does THIS button do?" and pressed it.  
  
"NO, DEE-DEE NO!!!" Dexter yelled and tried to run to where Dee-Dee and the explosive device were.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!!!!!!! MY HAIR!!! MY HAIR!!! IT'S ON FIRE!!!" Dexter yelled trying to put it out and finally did.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
At the Kitchen Table...  
  
"Dear, should we tell the kids where were going for our family trip this year?" Dexter's mom asked the Dad.  
  
"Yeah, we'll tell them when they get down here. KIDS ITS DINNER TIME!!!" the dad yelled.  
  
"Coming!" the children yelled in unison.  
  
The Family sits down at the dinner table and enjoys the meal prepared, Turkey and Potatoes. During the dinner they talk...  
  
"Kids, this year, were going somewhere out of country for vacation!" the Mom said in her excited voice.  
  
"Yay!" Dee-Dee yelled.  
  
"Great..." Dexter said, not so excited.  
  
"What's wrong, son?" the Dad asked Dexter.  
  
"These trips are boring! Every time we go somewhere, it's the same, Dee-Dee dances somewhere and you and mom lose us!" Dexter said.  
  
"Hey, last time was an accident, we didn't..." the Dad said and the Mom broke it up.  
  
"Honey, calm down. Dexter that WAS an accident. It won't happen again." The Mom said.  
  
"Fine, what boring place are we going this year, some run down place?" Dexter said, bitter about what happened last time.  
  
"A place in China, Jusen...I forgot the rest." The Dad said, then starting to think.  
  
"Jusenkyo, dear," the Mom said finishing the Dad's saying.  
  
"Yay!" Dee-Dee screamed again.  
  
"Sounds boring." Dexter said quickly.  
  
"There's a legend there." The Dad started, "there are supposedly cursed springs there with poles sticking out of them. A very long time ago, each spring had something that drowned in it, like an animal or human. And legend goes that if you fall in, and if you get out, every time you are splashed with cold water, you take the form of the animal or human that drowned in the spring you fell into. And I heard the only way to get back to your form is to splash yourself with hot water. But, that's only a legend, right?" the Dad said then started to laugh.  
  
At first, Dexter was not interested in the story at all, and then he heard the words "take the form of another animal" and he was interested.  
  
"Dad, when are we going?" Dexter asked.  
  
"In two days, we got everything ready for you, just pack your clothes." The Dad said.  
  
I must get ready, so much to do, and I can finally do my experiment! Dexter thought.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Back in Dexter's Laboratory  
  
"I will take one specimen, but which one?" Dexter started to look around his laboratory for specimens. "Oh well, Monkey you will do."  
  
Monkey, Dexter's lab specimen, was excited that he was chosen. Not known to Dexter was he was actually "Monkey" the superhero.  
  
"I will finally finish my experiment!" Dexter yelled, but not known to Dexter, Mandark, his soul enemy bugged his laboratory and listened to the whole thing...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In Mandark's Laboratory  
  
"What is that freakish little gnome up to now?" Mandark asked himself while watching the monitors that were taping Dexter with hidden cameras. He then heard Dexter talk about Jusenkyo and his plans of turning animals to other animals with the Jusenkyo curse.  
  
"Hmmm... maybe I can follow him and his family there and do his experiment and steal all the glory. Ha ha ha ha haha ha ha ha ha!!!!" Said Mandark, followed by his infamous evil laugh.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. This is my first attempt at a crossover, and a second attempt at a fan fiction, so please NO FLAMES!!! Also, when you review tell me what you want to see Dexter as, Mandark as, Dee-Dee as, Monkey as, and their parents as. I mean "as" by what do you want to see them as. 


	2. Chapter 2: It Begins...

A/N: Thanks to the few people who reviewed. Please spread the word about my fan fiction. This is just a story builder, so don't be mad if it's a little short and makes no sense. ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dexter's Laboratory. Actually, I don't really know who owns it………I guess Cartoon Network? Anyway, I do not own Jusenkyo or anything else. Thank You!  
  
()=Monkey's thoughts  
  
= Ducky's thoughts  
  
Chapter 2: It Begins………  
  
The Family, including Dexter, was ready to leave for Jusenkyo.  
  
"DEXTER! Are you ready?" called out his dad.  
  
"Yeah! I'm coming down!" Dexter called back.  
  
"Finally Dorkster!" Deedee made fun of her younger brother.  
  
"QUIET DEEDEE!" yelled Dexter running down the stairs with his suitcase and a carrying case for small animals.  
  
"Deedee! Don't say that about your brother!" the Mother said to Deedee, and gave her a look.  
  
"Sorry Mom, sorry Dexter," Deedee apologized, "Dexter, why are you bringing Monkey?" Dexter then told Deedee to bend over to listen to him so she came down to his height.  
  
"Shhh………Mother and Father should not know about this! Its an experiment!" Dexter said to Deedee, "Let's go!" (This does not sound good………) Monkey thought.  
  
"Alright, LET'S GO TO JUSENKYO!" said the Dad with a lot of excitement in his voice.  
  
"Calm down dear." Said the Mom. They went to the airport and got onto a plane, and before they knew it they were on their way to Jusenkyo, China.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++  
  
In Mandark's Secret Laboratory  
  
"I must get there before Dexter, find out how to change things to other………things and take all the credit for his ideas. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Mandark said then followed by his evil laugh. "Hmmmm………I need something to experiment with too. Dexter has is stupid Monkey, I know!" Mandark had an idea and ran to his pet duck's cage.  
  
"Ducky, how would you like to be a human?" Mandark asked his pet duck Well, I want to beat up that stupid Monkey, so OK! Ducky quacked so Mandark can understand happiness in his voice. "Great Ducky, so I can throw you in a spring so you can be human!" Ducky's eyes bulged. Uh Oh………that does not sound good, not good at all……… . "Let's go Ducky! We'll take the jet." NOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO GO ANYMORE! Mandark picked up his pet duck's cage. Told his mom and dad he was going on a field trip for school and left.  
  
"Dexter, YOUR IDEA IS MINES NOW!!! HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED………  
  
Will Dexter be able to do his experiment before Mandark? What evil plans does Ducky have for Monkey? Will Dexter and Company become fall victim to the infamous Jusenkyo Springs like many in the past? Find out in the next chapter: CHAPTER 3 (hehehe, I don't have a name for it YET!).  
  
A/N: Finally, I updated it. Sorry, to my few fans, if there is nothing interesting in this chapter. I have a writer's block right now and it has been going on for a while. Don't worry; the next part will be both funny and exciting with a lot of action! So come back when I update it again. 


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival

A/N: I've decided to continue this fiction since I haven't continued it in a while. And I remember the fate of the other crossover by (Silver Phoenix King), whom by BTW goes by a different name now, and I finish everything I start, and this will be finished! Not now, it'll probably be a long story anyway, but eventually I'll bring it to a close. Anyways, as I promised, there will be some action and maybe some comedy in here. Enjoy and review after, THANKS! ON TO CHAPTER 3!  
  
Chapter 3: Arrival  
  
Dexter and his family sat on the plane, patiently waiting to get to their destination. We focus on the parents...  
  
The Mother looked up from her book to ask her spouse something. "Honey, do you really think those stories and legends about those `cursed springs' are true?" the Mother asked the Father.  
  
"I don't know. But it's sure interesting! Even Dexter is interested in those legends. Personally, I think its true." The Father answered the question.  
  
"You believe in everything you hear! Remember that legend about Big Foot and we went camping for a week straight?" The Mother said. The Father sweat dropped.  
  
"Uhhh...that was a mistake! I swear it wasn't my fault. And on that camping trip I seriously DID see Big Foot! He was trying to steal my food!" the Father said in a higher voice. It gained him a odd look from other passengers and he could hear small little whispers like "he's crazy" and "what a nut-job." The Father sweat dropped.  
  
"Dear! You're making a scene! Simmer down! But I guess we have to wait until we get to Jusenkyo to find if it is real." The Mother said to the Father.  
  
"Okay, okay. But I'm really excited now!" the Father said with giddiness.  
  
"Calm down, Dear." The Mother said, as she went back to reading her book.  
  
~*~  
  
The children were in the other seats...  
  
"Jusenkyo, Jusenkyo, Jusenkyo!" Dee-Dee, the hyper older sister with blonde hair of Dexter chanted quickly.  
  
"Dee-Dee! Shut up! I'm trying to think!" The self-proclaimed "Boy Genius," Dexter demanded of his older sister.  
  
"Dexter you think those legends that Dad kept telling us about those springs are true?" Dee-Dee asked her younger brother.  
  
`Hopefully...' Dexter thought. "I don't know, Dee-Dee. We just have to wait..." Dexter told his older sister.  
  
"What do you have Monkey with you anyway?" Dee-Dee asked.  
  
"You'll know in time my dear sister, you'll know in time." Dexter replied. `For it is the greatest experiment that mankind has or will ever see!' Dexter thought and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry I asked, anyway I can't wait anymore! I can't wait Dexter!" Dee-Dee said.  
  
"QUIET DEE-DEE!" Dexter quietly shouted to his sister.  
  
"Okay, okay, Shrimp. Oooo...what does THIS button do?" Dee-Dee looked at the shiny red button that released the heavy breathing mechanisms in case of an emergency.  
  
"NO! DEE-DEE NO!" Dexter shouted again, but she pressed it and a large breathing tank and mechanism came crashing down on Dexter's head, and he was knocked out for most of the trip.  
  
"Sorry Dexter." Dee-Dee apologized, even though Dexter was out cold. `That'll keep him quiet for a while, hehehe.' Dee-Dee thought.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Meanwhile in Mandark's jet...  
  
"Computer, how long until destination?" Mandark asked his computer controlling the jet.  
  
"Approximately: 3 hours, 16 minutes and 53 seconds..." the Computer's monotonous voice replied.  
  
"Great, we have to wait a while. I wonder what Dexter is doing. If he's there already, I'll be very upset. I doubt it though..." Mandark said to himself, pondering what he would do to Ducky, "Ducky, what should I turn you into?"  
  
`Don't turn me into anything! I don't want to do this!' Ducky quacked really loudly trying to tell his owner he didn't want to do anything.  
  
"What was that Ducky? A girl?" Mandark said to his pet duck, even though the duck didn't want to.  
  
`NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!' Ducky thought and quacked insanely.  
  
"Back to Dexter...wonder if his family's going. And if Dee-Dee's going." Mandark became ogle-eyed "Dee-Deeee..." Mandark then fell asleep thinking of Dee-Dee, his "one true love" and waited to get to Jusenkyo.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Dexter and the Family walked off the plane and found themselves at Jusenkyo.  
  
"We're here family!" the Father yelled in his excitement.  
  
"Calm down, Dear." The Mother told the Father again.  
  
"Yay!" Dee-Dee shrieked in excitement.  
  
"Where's the springs Dad?" Dexter asked anxiously as he had his suitcase in one hand and Monkey's cage under a sheet in the other hand.  
  
"Son, we have to get the room first. Then we can go." The Dad said to Dexter. Dexter was disappointed that he couldn't do the experiments he planned to do quickly. `I should have came here myself...' Dexter thought. He looked up to the sky and saw a jet fly across quickly. He noticed a large symbol that was in the shape of an "M" on the side of it. `No, it can't be? He's here? MANDARK?!' Dexter thought, as he was surprised. `I think he's trying to do the experiment I wanted to do. He's stealing my idea!' Dexter thought angrily in his head.  
  
`Ducky...he's here somewhere...' Monkey felt his presents. `I must stop him before he does something...'  
  
"Come on Dexter! We're going to the hotel!" Dee-Dee yelled at her brother.  
  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Dexter yelled back.  
  
~*~  
  
In Mandark's jet...  
  
"We're here Ducky!" Mandark woke up and realized they were at Jusenkyo. He then asked his computer where they landed,  
  
`Oh, great...Now I'm going to becoming a human girl...' Ducky thought.  
  
"Computer, show location." Mandark asked as he looked outside and saw nothing but a rainforest. Mandark sweat dropped.  
  
"Incapable. Missing absolute location sensors..." the monotonous voice replied.  
  
`What? I forgot to load...the sensors into the memory bank. And I was absent when we studied China in Geography! No...' Mandark thought. And then he realized he was lost in a place he doesn't know about.  
  
"WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Mandark yelled, almost like a battle cry.  
  
~*~  
  
Back with the family...  
  
"Dexter what are you holding there?" the Father asked as they made their way to the Famous Jusenkyo Cursed Springs.  
  
"Ummm...nothing Dad. Its just a..." Dexter thought of something to say, "Camera!"  
  
"That's a nifty camera! Lemme see?" the Dad asked Dexter.  
  
"NO! I mean, not yet, not until we're there!" Dexter sweat dropped while lying.  
  
"Okay..." the Dad, said, somewhat disappointed.  
  
"Dorkster, you and I only know the truth. And you can't keep a secret forever." Dee-Dee said to Dexter.  
  
"I know!" Quiet now! We're here anyway." Dexter said as the family entered the tour guide house. Inside, they saw a tour guide dressed in green, sitting down.  
  
"Ah, Hello tourist!" the Chinese tour guide greeted the family.  
  
"Hello, we're here for the tour of the Springs." The Dad said to the guide.  
  
"Ahh, yes we expecting you. Follow me." The Guide said as they walked through a corridor and they finally exited to see many pools with different signs and bamboo chutes coming out of them.  
  
"Wow, astounding..." Dexter said in his amazement.  
  
"Pretty!" Dee-Dee said quickly.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful dear?" the Mother asked the Father.  
  
"Yeah, it sure is. What are those bamboo sticks for anyway?" the Father asked.  
  
"Ahh, training. Many martial artists come to train. Tell you story of father and son? Very tragic story of father and son training not long back, messed up. Father fall in "Spring of Drowned Panda" and son fall in "Spring of Drowned Girl." Very tragic...never same again." The Guide told the story to the family.  
  
"Wow, really?" Dexter asked, very interested.  
  
"True!" the Guide said.  
  
"Ooooo..." Dee-Dee said with amazement. "So the boy was a girl forever? Hehehe!" Dee-Dee giggled to the fact of what happened.  
  
"Only when touch by cold water. Turn back when touch by hot water. But still cursed..." The Guide explained, "That how all spring here work. Follow, I now show different cursed springs..." The family followed the Guide while Dexter stayed back.  
  
`Now's my chance to do my experiment!" Dexter thought. Before he could start, someone coming out of the woods cut Dexter's experiment short, it was Mandark holding Ducky in a cage.  
  
"Finally! I got out!" Mandark said. "Oooo...it's the cursed springs! DEXTER!" He saw Dexter and was a little surprised. `He was here first, darn!' Mandark thought.  
  
"Mandark!" Dexter quickly stepped to Mandark's general direction.  
  
"I'll throw you into the `Spring of Drowned Gnome,' because that's what you are!" Mandark threatened.  
  
"I'd like to see you try, fool!" Dexter said. "Let's go, you and me!"  
  
"Alright Dexter, feel the wrath of Mandark!" Mandark said. He then pushed a button and released his giant red "Mech." His voice then went on the loud speaker. "Die Dexter!"  
  
Dexter quickly jumped away and pressed a button, Dexter's white, purple, and black "Mech" was released. "Let's go, tall boy!"  
  
The two Mechs jumped on the bamboo chutes, which surprisingly held them firmly.  
  
"Mandark! Prepare to pay! You stole my experiment! Now you will be my test subject!" Dexter yelled as he rushed at Mandark jumping pole to pole.  
  
"Be quiet! You will be the test subject for my experiment. HAHAHAHA!" Mandark then rushed at Dexter the same way. They were prepared to fight.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
What will happen next? Will the two dueling boys have the same fate as the Father and Son in the past? Find out next time in CHAPTER 4!  
  
A/N: There, I updated it! Finally! I hope you liked it. I'll try to get a new chapter ASAP! PLEASE R&R!!! 


End file.
